Tales of Purgatory
by lightningstrxu
Summary: A man who's origins are unknown offers to assist and protect Collette during her journey to restore the word. But can this enigmatic gunslinger be trusted?


**Don't own**

**Tales of Purgatory**

Chapter 1

Lloyd was pissed; why you might ask. Well being held in a Desian holding facility wasn't exactly one's idea of a good day.

"At least Genis got away alright." He sighed as he thought of his young friend putting on his "innocent little kid" routine to get away back in Triet. "But now the hell do I get out of here." He leaned back against the wall of the cell trying to think of a way out of the Desian base. Suddenly he heard a large amount struggling coming from the guards set to keep watch over his cell. The door to the cell opened.

"Are you Lloyd Irving?" asked a calm and deep male voice. Lloyd looked over to the source of the voice, standing there was a man maybe about in his mid 20s; he was dressed in a long black coat with matching tank top, pants and boots. His hair was short and looked military cut and was an odd shade of dark almost black green an eye patch over his right eye. In his hands were the swords Dirk had given him.

"Give me your name and I'll give you mine." Lloyd replied out of habit.

"I was told you would say that." He held out the swords. "Here." Lloyd took the swords and strapped them to his belt.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Malachi, Malachi Logan. I'm here to rescue you."

"How did you know I was here?" he asked stepping out of the cell.

"I saw your scuffle with those Desians back in Triet, and I happened to over here you were looking for the Chosen; any one for the salvation of the world is a friend in my book, also I get to bust some Desian heads."

"I like the way you think."

"Let's move." Malachi opened the nearest door and peered around the corner to make sure the coast was clear, however Lloyd ran straight in with swords drawn and within moment the three guards within were down for the count. "Are you stupid or something?"

"Huh, why?"

"I was checking to make sure it's safe to move what if that had been the barracks and there were 30 soldiers in there, and with all the noise you were making you'll likely attract the whole base."

"So what I'll take them all on." Lloyd said boastfully, Malachi suddenly threw back the side of his coat and drew a large gun that was that was holstered at his waist and pointed it at Lloyd. "Hey wait a minute!"

"Shell!" he fired the gun and the bullet passed inches from Lloyd's face and he heard a grunt of pain from behind him. He looked to see a Desian just as he fell to the ground. "Always keep your guard up kid."

"Right." Lloyd nodded. They made their way through the base with minimal conflicts. "Here I think this is the way out."

"No kid wait!" but it was too late Lloyd had already walked into the room and was face to face with a large group of Desian guards.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to run around like this any longer." They both looked up at the blue haired Desian who was the apparent leader of the group.

"You damn Desians, just get out of our way." Shouted Lloyd

"Ha, he thinks we're Desians." Laughed the half-elf next to the blue haired one.

"That's enough Botta." The blue haired one said. "If you want out of here you'll have to go through all of us."

"Looks like I have no choice." Malachi leveled his gun at the group.

"That gun is Desian technology where did you get it?"

"From the cold dead hands of a Desian soldier; I must admit as much as I hate you Desians you make a mean gun." The gun suddenly began charging up energy, so much so the lights in the room flickered.

"Everyone get down!"

"Shell Burst!" the gun let out powerful blast of energy just as the Desians ducked under it and it blasted a hole in the wall letting the cool night air of the desert into the base.

"Let's get out of here!" shouted Lloyd as he and Malachi ran out into the sands of the Triet Desert. Back in the base Botta stood.

"Are you alright Lord Yuan?" asked Botta

"I'm fine everything's gone according to plan." Yuan looked over to the hole in the wall of the base. "Although I would have liked it better if he hadn't put a whole in the wall." He sighed

**With Lloyd**

Lloyd and Malachi had been running for several minutes when suddenly Malachi stopped and fell to his knees panting hard.

"Hey Malachi you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just put a little more energy into that attack than I should have." He replied shakily. "I'll be fine in a few minutes." He gasped loudly and clutched his chest in obvious pain. "Damn it." He swore under his breath before passing out.

"Malachi hey Malachi!"

* * *

Well so ends the first chapter, this is my first attempt at Tales of Symphonia fiction. My friend and I have been playing and I found it odd that there is no gunslinger in Symphonia when there's everything from swords to ball in a cup. So I would like to thank my friend for helping me make a convincing character and how to weave him into the story line.


End file.
